Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including dough-based products such as pizzas and pies. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp crust. Thus, there is a continuing need for a microwavable package that provides the desired degree of heating, browning, and crisping of the crust or dough of a food item.